Thunder of Guns
by Liz Night
Summary: Fairly short fic based off of a recent dream. Dean and Sam are at a bank, but not for the normal reasons. AU


Thunder of Guns

A man in a plain business suit held the door open for Dean Winchester as he strolled in, one hand in his pants pocket. His brother, Sam, followed behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Page and Mr. Plant."

The woman behind the large, ornate desk sat, relaxed in her luxury office chair. Her black dress was just on the inappropriate side of business wear, but Meg Masters did not need to conform to such rules.

"Good morning, Ms. Masters. I trust that you got our message?" Dean replied as he lowered himself into one of the hard chairs opposite her, his brother adjusting his suit jacket beside him. Dean glanced at one of the large windows behind her and saw that the man in the suit, a bodyguard no doubt, had remained at the door but was watching the two men.

"Yes," she nodded and uncrossed her legs to lean forward and push the manila folder that was beside her computer monitor across to them. "Your proposal is being reviewed by the bank's board of trustees. This is the information we have at present."

Sam took and opened the folder as she settled back into the chair. "Is everything to your liking, Mr. Plant?"

Sam nodded as he glanced through the pages. "Everything seems to be in order, Ms. Masters."

"_Countdown started, Winchester,"_ a voice whispered into Dean's ear. "You have one minute."

Dean took his phone out of his pocket and looked down. A countdown was rapidly going down. He looked back at the woman behind the desk. Her long, manicured nails tapped the desktop as she glanced between the two men almost hungrily.

"Perhaps you could explain to me—" Dean began to say, but Masters interrupted him.

"We all know that neither of you are truly interested in this 'proposal,' Sam and Dean Winchester."

Dean mentally swore, but kept himself from reacting outwardly. "What? I believe that you are mistaken. I'm Jimmy Page and this is my business partner, Robert Plant."

Masters sneered at them. "Do not think that you can fool us, Winchesters? We know exactly who you are and what you are after."

Dean glanced down at his phone to see the countdown stop, seconds from zero. His eyes widened as he looked up at the woman, who grinned wolfishly.

"Did you actually think that you would be able to leave this building?"

His jaw clenched and he looked down at his phone and did the only thing he could do. He broke the connection with Charlie at headquarters. The countdown started once more to his surprise. He tilted his head up to grin at Masters who frowned mere seconds before several of the gas pumps above them hissed before shooting out streams of white vapor.

Sam and Dean held their breath as they stood and spun. The bodyguard had been caught directly beneath one of the pumps and was coughing uncontrollably. They were able to pass him without trouble and left the room. They walked briskly through the halls of the top floor of the business building, trying not to attract attention to themselves, as a fire alarm began to ring.

The gas that had been released in the office was localized there. It was meant to incapacitate any intruders who breathed it in. It would not take long for Masters to retrieve the oxygen hidden under her desk and send security after them.

They found the south stairway and rushed down the steps, passing naïve workers. The lower they went, the more crowded the stairway became. They had to jostle people out of their way as they went and drew several stares.

Sam was separated from Dean as a new rush of people came through one of the doors to a floor. Sam was forced to move more slowly as the people walked downstairs. His head jerked up as he heard shouts above him and saw glimpses of men in suits pushing people aside as they ran down the stairs. He slid through a gap between two people and tried to push between more of them.

Dean meanwhile was walking through the bottom floor of the bank: the parking garage. As people streamed towards one of the exits, he walked towards his gleaming beauty of a car.

He unlocked the door and slid in, starting her as he shut his door. Dean backed out of the space and before he even finished, Sam was slamming his door shut behind him.

"Security right behind me," he said quickly, buckling up.

Dean nodded and stepped on the gas, driving towards the vehicle exit. He glanced in the mirror to see security men just getting out of the stairwell and looking for them. A few saw their car and started running towards them. He grinned and whipped the car out of the building and onto the street, quickly leaving the area as the stoplights were manipulated into their favor. As they reached what they considered the safe zone far enough away from the Masters Bank, Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket.

He took it out and put it on speaker. "Hello, Charlie."

"The hell did you think you were doing in there, dumbass?!" a man shouted.

Dean winced. "Sorry about that, Bobby. Couldn't do anything else."

The older man sputtered and swore.

"We couldn't let them find out more than they could about our team," Sam said, glancing in the mirrors still for tails.

"You're lucky that I thought ahead with you two and had a backup plan. Their hard drives have all been wiped," a woman said.

Dean grinned. "Nice going, Charlie."

There was a huge sigh on the other side. "Did you at least get what you went in there for, Sam?"

Sam took his own phone out and glanced down at the files that were displayed as _downloaded_. "Yes, sir. We have all of their information on Azazel Masters."

"Good job, boys," Bobby said. "Get back here."

"Yes, sir," they both replied.

"And don't think you're getting off the hook for that stunt in there, Dean Winchester."

Hope that you guys have enjoyed this. It seemed better when I dreamed it, but I saw it from the boys' prospective. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!


End file.
